


Forgiveness

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Henry was bound and determined to stop the Toppats, until he started actually thinking about things.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Forgiveness

Henry flew through the air, trying to find the Toppat Airship so he could kill Reginald Copperbottom and end the Toppats no matter the cost. Revenge was the only thing fueling his mind until a thought, what would he be gaining from stopping the Toppats and killing Reginald.

What Reginald did back at The Wall was a dick move, but to be fair, Henry was only Toppat leader for a few months with only a few heists on his hands where Reginald was leader for years and saw his passion for leading the Toppats. It was also his own fault for getting caught after getting cocky.

Henry saw the Airship in the distance but instead of crashing into the cockpit window, he decided to land on the outer deck and sit down.

Henry continued thinking, the only reason he was leader in the first place was because The Government blackmailed him and Reginald offered a home to a cocky kid. A cocky kid who didnt mean to injure two people and kill a third because he didn't expect the bottle rockets to cause that huge of an explosion. Reginald probably hated him since the first moment of landing on that Airship.

Henry put his head down and continued sitting and thinking. 

\---

Reginald saw Henry flying towards the Airship, absolutely terrified that he was coming to kill him. But he saw Henry fly to the outer deck and sit there, where he was still there for over an hour.

On the one hand Reginald knew he had this coming, after all, throwing your greenhorn leader to his death after he spared his life beforehand is a dick move. On the other hand, he hadn't fully shown what it took to be leader, other than some successful heists and raids under his leadership and some cunning ideas he brought up, he wasn't being a true leader, just being co ky.

Though instead of helping Henry grow and learn like Right Hand Man did with him, he just watched and wanted Henry to fail as leader.

Reginald sighed and signaled for Right Hand Man, who was a cyborg now because of Henry. 

"I'm going to the deck to see what Henry wants and maybe talk with him, keep an eye out just incase this is some elaborate trap." Reginald said. Right Hand Man nodded and walked with Reginald to the door of the outer deck, leaning against the nearby wall. Reginald stepped outside.

\---

Reginald sat beside Henry and noticed he had cybernetics installed on him, probably due to the fall he caused and someone finding him.

"This is going to sound real awkward, and I do mean awkward but, I'm sorry Henry." Reginald said looking at Henry before continuing "I'm sorry for being jealous, for not being a good second in command and for hurling you into the ocean when you needed help."

"It's me who needs to be sorry, not you." Henry said, looking back at Reginald. "I got big headed and reckless, I took the Toppats for granted after you gave me home after everything I did that day." Henry sighed before continuing "I killed a person you deeply cared about because I didn't think The Government would give a criminal like me lethal bottle rockets. It was my fault for getting caught and sent to The Wall."

A few moments of silence filled the air when Reginald put his hand on Henry's shoulder. "I think we both fucked up and instead of bringing it up, we kept it bottled up until it bursted." Reginald then stood up and offered his hand "Let's bury the past and start fresh." Henry hesitated at first but then got up and shook Reginald's hand before speaking "You can stay leader though, I don't think I'm ready for something that big." Reginald chuckled "I do like your style and creativity, how about being my advisor and I can take you under my wings and help you grow?"

Henry nodded and Reginald replied "Well then Henry, let's get inside and I'll catch you up on things." Reginald opened the door to the Airship and they both went inside, having grown a little and hopefully to a brighter Toppat future.


End file.
